Sweet Little Italian
by DaizNDust
Summary: Have you ever left like you felt like you were needed somewhere else, Thats how Rosalie Vargas a normal sixteen year old girl feels after her Grandfather Grandpa Rome disappears. Soon after meeting a strange German Ludwig, Rosalie discovers she is apart of a family of nations! and that she is the next representative of Northern Italy. Can she handle the pressure of being a nation?
1. Chapter 1

The three nations sat at the wide table, two of them were looking at each other seriously, while the third the red head picked up his head from his mourning to look at the other two

"This is all your fault you potato loving bastard!" the red head screeched at the blonde and tried to throw a swing at him but the blonde grabbed the red heads hand and help it back.

"Lovino calm down!" The German yelled glaring down at the red head Italian who slunk back into mourning.

"It's no body's fault Feliciano is dead!" The German wanted to believe himself but he was having a hard time doing so, it was his fault Italy had fought in the war it was his fault Feliciano was dead.

"Ludwig, Lovino-san please calm down!" the black haired Japanese whispered trying to calm down the other two. Lovino raised his head up miserably at the Japanese and shook his head.

"Kiku my brother is dead I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

"Lovino-San we will find a new Italy"

"A new Italy…" Ludwig whispered and stood up looking at the World map sadly,

"How will we know who Kiku HUH" Lovino shouted at Kiku making him jump slightly.

"We will we just need to have hope…."

"The hope died when Feli died Kiku…" Lovino whispered and punched the wall stalking back over to the table.

"No we will find a replacement trust me!"

"You better be right Kiku…" Ludwig whispered and exited the room for his daily walk in the park.

"You better be right"

* * *

Rosalie Vargas had always thought of herself as a very bland person, and other people thought of her as weird. Rosalie's red hair was always puffy and wavy with a small curl at the wide of her head she had tried everything to keep the curl under control but nothing ever worked. Her Dark Carmel eyes were always darting around at her surroundings and would never stay focused on one thing for long.

But Rosalie's Grandfather never thought of her as bland or weird, he would tell her she was special and unique. Rosalie's grandfather was her legal guardian ever since her parents disappeared ten years back, Rosalie always called her grandfather Grandpa Rome because of her grandfather's heritage from Italy. Even though Grandpa Rome lived in the United States didn't mean he forgot about his heritage, he and Rosalie would celebrate all kinds of Italian holidays and have Italian banquets. Rosalie loved Grandpa Rome he was always so gentle and nice to her he never yelled or got mad at her at other people yeah he would get into fights with but he never fought with or tried to harm Rosalie. And Rosalie loved him just the way he was; Grandpa Rome had a small brown beard and short brown hair to match his brown eyes. And for a Grandpa, Grandpa Rome was the strongest person in the whole town!

When Rosalie woke up the day that Grandpa Rome disappeared she knew something was wrong, she searched her whole house and the surrounding area but Grandpa Rome nowhere to be found.

Rosalie was crushed after Grandpa Rome disappeared she started doing horribly in school and started to get in trouble. Or even sometimes she wouldn't go to school she would just sit at the park at her and Grandpa Rome's favorite sitting spot and would just sit there for hours end thinking about Grandpa Rome and why he would disappear like that.

That day she shook her head and jumped down from the tree, she refused to accept the fact that Grandpa Rome was gone she stomped down the side walk heading back to her house when she ran into someone.

"ahh im so sorry" Rosalie exclaimed looking over at the cute blonde haired boy across from her who was on the ground rubbing his head.

"Nein it's my fault" the boy replied, he had a very cute German accent. The German boy stood up and held out his hand to Rosalie who gratefully accepted his hand and jumped up.

"Grazie stranger" Rosalie smiled at the boy then frowned slightly after she had spoken Italian the boy had seemed to grow pale.

"Im Ludwig what is your name?"

"Rosalie"

"Dat is a pretty name Rosalie, it is nice to meet you" Ludwig smiled at Rosalie shaking her hand firmly, Rosalie nodded and shook his hand back blushing lightly.

"Vell I'll see you around Rosalie!" Ludwig told her and walked off leaving the Italian girl where she was. He left without even giving her his number!? That was messed up she sighed and suddenly had the urge to say….

"Ve~" she suddenly blurted out of the blue, she stood there confused and turned to see Ludwig had froze where he was and was looking at her in surprise. Rosalie looked down and rushed away back to her house she had to be alone for a while.

* * *

Lovino and Kiku had been sitting in Ludwig's kitchen talking when Ludwig burst in and looked at then he was very pale and looked like he had seen a ghost

"I found Italy…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku walked down the hallway of his house adjusting his tie, this would be the first meeting without poor Feliciano. He wondered how Ludwig and Lovino would act at the meeting would they entirely forget about the cheery Italian or will they bring him up in the meeting? And what about that girl Ludwig had mentioned? What was her name….Rosalie? Kiku nodded and said the girls name aloud.

"Rosalie…"

Kiku stopped and thought for a minute what if Rosalie was the new Italy! But what if she doesn't find the World conference place….The World Conference place was located deep within a dense forest where only a few people knew where, if she could find the Meeting Place that would prove her to be a nation.

Kiku just chuckled at the thought it was utterly impossible to think that someone like Feliciano could be replaced; the bubbily Italian was always so kind yet scared of everything he saw. He was impossible to replace, but Ludwig had looked so certain….. Like he knew it was the same Italian he had grown to know and possibly even loved. Kiku never knew the relationship between Ludwig and Feli but he knew there was something going on between those two, he could see it in the way they had looked at each other and how Feliciano wouldn't leave Ludwig's side…. And after Feliciano supposedly died Ludwig was crushed, he wouldn't show it on the outside but he was dying on the inside. Kinda like what Kiku was doing keeping his emotions bottle up so they wouldn't control his life…..He thought that was the right thing to do…

"We will just have to wait and see…." Kiku muttered and walked out to the honking car that was waiting, on the carport waiting for him was Ludwig and Romano. He sighed and walked out.

-We will just have to wait…-

* * *

Rosalie sat on the front steps of her house tying her shoe; she was about to go on another walk through the forest like she and Grandpa Rome did when Rosalie was little. Grandpa Rome would always tell her little ghost stories while they would walk on through the forest, sometimes they would walk for hours on end even into the night. But somehow they would always find their way home.

Rosalie jumped up and stretched really quickly before walking down the path and towards the forest, Rosalie looked up at the blue sky and started to think.

Where could Grandpa Rome had gone? Why would he leave me….his only Granddaughter?

Rosalie then started to think about her life…she thought back to when her parents disappeared.

She remembered waking up that crisp October morning to find her mother and father gone, she remembered the police coming and questioning her. Only being four at the time Rosalie didn't help much. She remembered how Grandpa Rome had just appeared and took her to the large mansion in the hills away from all civilization. She remembered eating pasta with him on the front porch and doing homework inside on the table. Then she remembered the day many weeks ago when she woke up….the house felt….different. She had searched the whole house for Grandpa Rome and the surrounding area…But he was….Gone….as if he had dropped off the face of the earth…

Rosalie remembered a lot of things she didn't remember doing, like being on a battlefield with a boy with auburn hair like her's right next to her. To her left she remembered was the same German boy she had met in the park and a black haired boy…and she remembered other people as well; a lot of the people were blondes, there was one brunette and one with almost silver hair.

Rosalie snapped back to reality when she ran into a tree falling to the ground, she groaned and rubbed her aching nose standing up.

Where was she?

Rosalie turned around, quickly surveying the place. She was lost….

From the corner of her eye Rosalie noticed something white, she turned and started to walk towards the white thing and found out it was a large building. It had large white marble steps and large double doors.

Curiously Rosalie carefully and quietly walked up the marble steps and walked into the large building.

Once Rosalie was inside she was welcomed by warmth and the smell of pizza and other sweets, she looked around curiously and confused.

Why was this place so familiar?

Rosalie followed the velvet red carpet up to another set of doors, these doors were larger than the front doors. She opened it up a little and the sound of fighting blew out into the hall.

When the Italian girl poked her head in she saw many people….many more than she could count sitting at a huge round table.

When Rosalie leaned in a little more to look at the large room full of people the large doors swung open and she fell head first into the room.

* * *

Ludwig had been sitting at his seat listening to all of the other nations yell at each other, he knew nothing was going to get done and this meeting was a waste of time.

He sighed and turned his head as the meeting room doors swung open. He froze when a familiar girl fell into the meeting room head first.

Ludwig jumped up along with many other nations in surprise.

"Rosalie!?"

* * *

**Sorry ive been gone guys ^^; ill try to type more often then usual.**

**Im going be posting a new story hopefully tonight :D**

**Its called: To be friends with a monster (Its a Hogwarts story with England and Romania and all that good stuff ^^)**

**Anyway Favorite, Review and share this with all your friends~!**

**-Daiz**


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie groaned a little and sat up looking up and immediately freezing looking around the now quiet room, everyone was staring at her. She stood up gulping as she saw someone get up.

"Rosalie!?"

"Ludwig?" Rosalie whispered in shock as Ludwig walked forward towards her. "Where am I?"

"Ludwig who the bloody hell is that?" a voice from the end of the room yelled as more followed. The red head and the Japanese boy followed after him. Rosalie backed up against the door in surprise.

"Rosalie it's okay…this is Lovino and Kiku" Ludwig said as more boy walked over.

"Who is that?"

"What is she doing here?"

"QUIET!" Ludwig yelled at the other guys, Rosalie winced at the tone of his voice. The room got dead quiet as Ludwig stepped forward. "This is Rosalie Vargas…she is the next Italy!"

Rosalie just stared at the German in surprise, how could she be a country?

"You must be joking im a human not a continent!"

"We are all the representations of countries, im the representation of Germany and you are the representation of Northern Italy."

"Your Joking right?"

"Nope"

Rosalie backed up staring at all of the somehow familiar nations, the red head walked forward a little.

"You said your last names Vargas?" the boy whispered, Rosalie nodded watching as the boy walked up.

"My name is Lovino Vargas…."

Rosalie stared at him in shock, how could he be her brother? That made no sense since when has she had a brother. She shook her head looking down.

"Im sorry you must be mistaking I don't have a brother and im not a country!" She told them and turned to leave when she saw a portrait on the wall. Her eyes widened at the portrait…the person was so familiar…

"Grandpa Rome!?" she whispered staring at the portrait.

"How do you know Grandpa Rome!" Lovino demanded racing up beside her, Ludwig and Kiku following.

"H-He's my grandfather…we lived in a house together outside of the forest…but that was until he disappeared a few weeks ago…" Rosalie turned and looked at them all, everyone was staring at her in shock.

"She lived with the Roman Empire?"

"She must be the new representative"

The whispers echoed around the room and into Rosalie's ears. Rosalie shook her head angrily and glared at them.

"NO IM NOT! GRANDPA ROME WASN'T A COUNTRY AND NEITHER AM I" she shouted and turned running out of the room, she ran down the hallway and into the forest.

* * *

Ludwig took a step forward to follow but then stopped and put an arm up to stop Lovino and Kiku from running after her.

"WHAT THE HELL POTATO BASTARD!" Lovino yelled and tried to push by him. Kiku looked up at Ludwig who's eyes were fixed on the door.

"Stop Lovino! Just wait…she will be back…"

* * *

Rosalie ran through the forest and stopped once she reached a clearing. She couldn't be a nation… how?

She used to have a mother and a father…Rosalie stopped herself…

**Used**

Was that why her mother and father disappeared all those years back? Is that why Grandpa Rome suddenly disappeared and took her in?

What if she didn't have any parents? What if her memories of parents were all a lie!

Tears swelled into her eyes as she fell to her knees.

That's why Grandpa Rome never had any pictures of her parents on the walls or anywhere…she never had any.

She closed her eyes and then stopped herself from crying. She felt someone with her. The same feeling she hadn't had for a while now…the feeling she missed.

Rosalie stood up and turned to the figure behind her.

"Grandpa Rome!"


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalie ran over and hugged her Grandfather almost knocking him over, tears fell down her face.

"W-Where have you been?" she sobbed as Grandpa Rome hugged her back.

"I've been busy..."

"Are you going to come back?"

"No…listen Rosalie-"

"No!? Why are you leaving!?"

"Rosalie Vargas listen to me! You have to stay here with the others while I go…im sorry…"

Rosalie watched her grandfather in shock, why was he just leaving? Then she remembered some history he had taught her.

"You're going to disappear…Just like your empire…"

"Im sorry Rosalie…listen you are a country…no matter what you think…you are the next Italy…"

"What happened to the first one?"

Grandpa Rome got quiet and looked down, "Your brother…..was killed during a war…"

Rosalie bowed her head sadly and looked sideways.

"Any you will replace him Rosalie, that's why we would do all of those Italian celebrations and stuff-"

"…So I would be ready and prepared for when I become a nation…"

"Yes..." Grandpa Rome whispered and looked down at his granddaughter ruffling her hair.

Rosalie looked just like Feliciano…just not the same attitude.

Grandpa Rome smiled sadly and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget what I've always told you Rosa"

"Make Pasta Not War…."

Grandpa Rome smiled and nodded hugging his granddaughter one last time, "Go back to the meeting hall and proclaim your place as a nation…" he whispered into her ear as Rosalie pulled away with a sad smile. She kissed her grandfather's cheek and ran away.

* * *

Grandfather Rome smiled watching his Granddaughter and turned looking at someone.

"Let's go…" He whispered as the boy nodded watching as the girl disappeared.

"Will she be 'a fine?"

"Si…."

"Are you sure?"

Grandpa Rome stopped and looked at the boy quietly.

"Im sure she will manage…How long will you hide…."

"I made my choice…im human now…." The human whispered and looked at the ground. "…if they ever find me….I'll say I don't remember them…"

"Feli…" Grandpa Rome hesitated then patted the boy's back with a sigh. "Alrighty then…lets go…"

* * *

Rosalie walked back to the meeting room still a little shaken up. Saying good bye to Grandpa Rome was the hardest thing she had ever done.

She pushed open the doors and walked down the hallway, everything was still. She pushed the doors back open and walked in. Standing there waiting was the three guys with one other guy. The rest of them had left.

"What does a representative do?"

Ludwig smiled and walked over to the girl pulling something out of his pocket.

Rosalie watched as he put a large metal cross around her neck on the back it read.

'_Northern Italy_

_Veneziano Vargas_

_Axis Powers'_

Rosalie smiled at him and looked over at the others, she looked at Lovino then Kiku then to the other guy.

"Who is that?"

"Im Antonio im Lovino's friend/Boss"

"He's another member of the Axis"

Rosalie nodded and smiled at them looking at the cross again.

Even though she could remember from a dream seeing that necklace…probably Feliciano's memories. Rosalie smiled happily and looked at them.

They were her new family…

"Rosalie Welcome to The Axis Powers!"

* * *

The boy smiled walking down the street; he placed his hand on his neck. Then he remembered the necklace, the giant iron cross was gone.

It was probably her's now. She was probably hugging his Germany and his brother.

The Italian looked at the sky, he started to regret everything that had happened…

he wished he could go back….


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie opened her tired eyes wearily and looked at the clock.

**7:00 AM**

She groaned a little and rolled over trying to fall back asleep, she had been up all night with Lovino talking about what a representative does and the subject of his brother….they're brother Feliciano.

Lovino told her the story…

Feliciano had been in the middle of war when he was accidently shot by one of the allies and was killed…only another nation could hurt a nation…that's what Rosalie was told.

But somehow she didn't believe the story; she knew Lovino didn't know…Lovino believed that story…and she would let him believe that story…

Something didn't feel right about the story she was told about Feliciano's death; she didn't have the facts to prove that that wasn't the true story but somehow…her gut feeling told her that the story wasn't correct.

She felt the cross that was around her neck, the black metal felt cold on her bare skin, what if Feliciano did die…while wearing this cross…she shook the thought out of her head and stood up ruffling her hair walking over to the built in bathroom.

This place was different from Grandpa Rome's house, she would normally have to go downstairs to get to the bathroom but here…it was inside the bedroom.

She was staying with Ludwig at his house, after the large arugment at about midnight last night it was decided that she would stay in Feliciano's old room with Ludwig until further notice.

-Should I call him Germany now?-

Rosalie thought kinda confused, ever since she had met that guy Kiku he had been calling her Italia which she knew that meant Italy so she was wondering if she should do the same to him and the others. She went inside the bathroom, bathed, got dressed in a blue uniform that she guessed Feliciano wore when he was alive and walked out looking at herself in the mirror. The uniform fit and looked perfect, it fit perfectly with the curves of her body and she looked epic in it.

She laughed and winked at herself "You're going to do amazing things Italy"

Then she stopped, she blinked looking at herself. She wasn't Italy…Italy is dead; she was just a replacement…

She jumped hearing a large rap on her door, judging by the size it was probably Ludwig...

* * *

Ludwig stood there in complete silence.

What if Rome was wrong?

What if she isn't a nation?

He couldn't sense any nation aura on her yet, all nations have a special aura that makes them known to other nations as a nation. He messed with his shirt a little waiting for the Italian girl to answer…

…Feliciano would always take forever to answer…

Ludwig's gaze lowered thinking of Feli, he smiled sadly remembering the look on the Italian's face when he would see it was Ludwig at the door, he could feel Feliciano's lips still on his…Ludwig then felt like breaking down…he felt like punching a wall in anger that he didn't protect Feliciano better.

But he looked up as Rosalie answered the door.

"Are you ready Rosalie…?"

"Ready for what?" Rosalie asked cocking her head to the side…like Feliciano would do when asking a question…

"Your virst day of training…" he sighed a little.

"Oh yeah…and I borrowed this from the closet if that's okay…"

Ludwig looked at the outfit, how did it fit her? Feliciano had a smaller body than Rosalie's…how did she fit in it…?

"It's vine….lets go…." Ludwig mumbled and led Rosalie outside, Kiku was already waiting for them…

Ludwig looked over at Rosalie…somehow….she was Feliciano….just the different gender…

* * *

Kiku watched as Ludwig and Rosalie walked, he was sort of surprised seeing Rosalie in Feliciano's clothes but he didn't let the surprise appear on his face.

"Konichiwa Rosalie-san, Ludwig-kun…."

"Guten Tag…"

"Ciao…"

Kiku took a deep breath and stood next to Rosalie listening to Ludwig coach them about simulations. Battle simulations. Finally Ludwig dismissed them by making them run through town and back to the house.

Kiku had no problem with that for he was used to it but he wasn't sure if Rosalie could do it. He kept a close eye on Rosalie as she sprinted through the forest. She was as fast as Feliciano.

Kiku closed his eyes with a sigh, deep down inside he did dearly miss his cheerful bubbily friend.

Kiku stopped and took a deep breath and opened his eyes and saw Rosalie five feet away, she was frozen looking at someone with wide eyes.

* * *

Of course Ludwig had to end the training with running…Rosalie hated running even though she was so good at it…

Rosalie had ran ahead and was running through town when she felt someone watching her…she looked into the alley she was next to and froze. A pair of carmel eyes almost like hers and Lovino's stared back at her. The boy standing in front of her looked like Lovino, but his curl was facing the opposite direction…

Rosalie gulped a little as the boy nodded at her and walked out of the alleyway and down the street disappearing into the mass crowds.

"Rosalie why have you stopped?" a voice asked making her jump, Kiku was standing behind her Ludwig racing up.

"Oh I was just resting…." Rosalie replied and looked back up the street looking for any signs of the boy she had seen. But he had disappeared as soon as he had appeared. She turned back to Kiku and Ludwig and smiled racing them back to the house.

But that boy's face still haunted her for the rest of the day…

Who was that boy?

…Was it Feliciano...?

* * *

Feliciano walked up the crowded street away from the girl, she was wearing his clothes! How could Ludwig let some stranger wear his clothes? Feliciano scowled a little and walked to the apartment he was temporarily living at.

Soon he would be home…

In Italy….

Then Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks

What if Ludwig fell for this girl?

What if he forgot all about the Italian he first loved and moved on…

Italian's were good at winning hearts….and breaking them….it was a force of habit…

Feliciano was pushed from behind so he kept going; he scowled at himself in the mirror once he got home narrowing his eyes.

That would never happen

And he would make sure of it!

* * *

**Hey guys~!**

**So just to get a few things straight**

**Yes there is GerIta in this! (of course!)**

**Italy is not dead, he is a human!**

**Grandpa Rome isnt gone either! Just randomly telling you guys that...**

**Well enjoy this chapter~!**

**(Oh and i might not beable to post a new chapter for a while, my computer is being taken and i wont get it back for a while, i dont know how long so bear with me!)**

**Favorite and Like and Share with friends~!**

**~Daiz**


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie shivered standing in the driveway waiting for Ludwig to get done working on the car; they were defiantly going to be late for the meeting! This would be the second meeting she had ever attended since she had become a country about two months back.

She looked up hearing Ludwig grunt and watched as the German stood up wiping his hands on his pants.

"I think that will do…"

Rosalie nodded and quickly jumped to the car getting in with another shiver, god it got cold in Germany…

"Hurry Luddy or were going to be late!" Rosalie grinned seeing Ludwig's ears grow red. She loved teasing him. Ludwig climbed into the car and started it; the car hummed and started up with a fierce roar. Rosalie looked out the window and watched as the trees and houses went by her window. The car was going through the forest when it suddenly stopped dead.

"Ludwig what's happening?"

Ludwig jumped out of the car and walked over to the hood looking at the engine.

"The engine is broken…"

"Great….just great…." Rosalie mumbled and stepped out wrapping her blue scarf around her neck with a shiver. It was freezing out there! Rosalie walked over and shivered again looking up at Ludwig who half was glaring at the engine of the car, half looking at it sadly.

"We will have to walk…"

"Great…"

Rosalie stomped her feet and rubbed her hands together walking beside Ludwig, who didn't seem affected by the cold.

"Are you cold Rosalie?"

"Duh!"

Rosalie closed her eyes and was about to make another comment when she felt something draped around her shoulders. She opened her eyes and found Ludwig's heavy green coat wrapped around her shoulders.

"Ludwig I can't…"

"Go ahead I don't get cold easily…but you…"

Rosalie blinked at the German and nodded feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders, she looked up and smiled at the German who was looking sideways an arm wrapped around Rosalie to keep her warm.

Ludwig looked cute when he blushed, she could admit that. She resisted the urge to giggle and leaned her head on his shoulder walking along beside him.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!"

"Lovino-san please calm down!"

Lovino sat in his seat at the World Conference about to blow a fuse; his sister and the German were late! What if the stupid potato eater convinced her to stay at home with him…or worse!

Kiku and Antonio were sitting on either side of him trying to get him to calm down, making comments saying he was over reacting and saying that they would be there any minute.

Finally the large heavy set doors opened to revel the small Italian girl wrapped in a coat too big for her with Ludwig behind her. Lovino jumped up and ran over fussing about her.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where were you? Stupid potato eate-"

"Lovi im fine! The car broke down so we walked here. Just a little chill won't hurt anyone…"

"You could have been kidnapped, killed or even froze to death! Or worse!" Lovino fretted, he wasn't going to let this one disappear…he wasn't losing his sibling again.

He watched as Rosalie pushed him away, she backed up next to Ludwig glaring at him.

"I said im fine Lovino! Don't worry so much!"

Lovino's face dropped as Rosalie walked into the meeting's kitchen to make her and Ludwig hot coco with Kiku.

Lovino, after Rosalie left the room stomped up to Ludwig and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hardly moving him.

"Stay away from Rosa…im not having you take her away like you did Feli!" he yelled at the German, he pushed him away and stalked over to the Spaniard who stood there watching. Surprised that Lovino had made an attempt like that.

Rosalie came back and handed Ludwig the hot coco and stood there talking with him and Kiku about something.

Somehow Lovino was going to make sure his sister didn't fall for the German…he wasn't losing him again…

* * *

**I know it's been forever im sorry . I've had exams to deal with and a friend at the hospital!**

**Anyway i will have Tino's trip ot Ouran updated as soon as possible!**

**Should i do a smunt scene between Rosalie and Ludwig? I'm always open for idea's in the reviews!**

**Thanks for all of your support guys! I love you ^^ (Also In love with myself will be updated soon too!)**

**~Daiz**


End file.
